Berlin
by Jw5x5
Summary: Its the final hour of the war in Europe, the Russian forces have invaded Berlin, and Germany is locked in a small bunker, all alone, once again. As his possible demise comes closer and closer, he rethinks the war, and all of the things he has done wrong.


The war would soon be over, Germany knew that. He knew that for a while now, but his fears of losing the war had only become definite several months ago. He and Prussia had been cornered in Berlin, Britain, France, and America to the west, Russia to the east. This had not bothered Germany, he had fought these countries hundreds of times throughout this bloody war, and won many of these battles. But he knew he would not win the next one. Ever since he and Prussia had been trapped in Berlin, Germany could feel himself getting weaker. He was no longer the dominant super power in Europe like he was three years prior, he was a spec of a country left with one city to defend against the strongest countries in the world.

In the beginning, Germany thought he would go down defending his capital, most likely to Russia. But that idea changed as soon as the whispering began. One day, a week or two after the brothers were trapped in Berlin, a whisper came upon the wind,"Kolkolkolkolkolkol". The ghostly whisper lasted for the several months Germany had been trapped in Berlin, continuing day and night, following the Germans everywhere they went. After the whispering began, his boss ordered him and Prussia to stay in the bunker with him. Germany was able to mentally block out the whispering, ignoring it. His brother, however, wasn't as mentally strong. After four months of,"kolkolkolkol" ringing through his ears, Prussia was driven to insanity. He went out on his own with nothing more than a pistol to hunt for Russia and to end the whispering.

It had been a week since, and Germany presumed that his brother was either killed or captured by Russia, he hoped the later. Now Germany was alone in the bunker, save a few S. S. officers. Even his "fearless and noble" boss was gone, having killed himself the day before. Germany personally dug the grave of his wretched boss, who he had hated but obediently followed.

Germany had no allies left. A year prior, Italy had lost at an important battle, and Germany was quiet harsh to him. Italy ran away crying, and Germany hadn't seen him since. He later found out that the Italian was captured and being held by the allies. He had lost contact with Japan as soon as he and Prussia had been trapped in Berlin, Russia cutting all contact to the outside world. Germany knew Japan would not surrender to the allies, even after losing his only allies. For the first time ever, Germany felt truly alone.

As he sat in a corner of the bunker, shivering and starving from low rations, Germany thought of what he could have done better, what he could have done to save himself from this crushing defeat."I shouldn't have betrayed Russia" Germany thought. Ever since his boss ordered him to invade Russia, Russia has been Germany's greatest enemy."I shouldn't have spread myself so thin" was his second thought. He knew that he could never control all of Europe alone, but the sweet taste of conquering had blinded Germany from the common sense that he could only spread himself so far before being overwhelmed."I should not have been so mean to Italy" was Germany's third thought. The last thing Germany said to Italy before losing him was telling him how useless of an ally he was, and he felt awful for saying that. Sure, Italy was completely useless when it came to fighting, but he had been with Germany through thick and thin, staying faithful through it all, and that made him a better ally than the strongest country in the world. He only wish the Italian were with him now so he could apologize. As he thought this, a loud BANG came from the barricaded entrance door, someone was on the other side, using a battering ram to knock the door down. The S.S. Officers were yelling, scrambling to prepare for the invaders on the other side."So this is it" Germany thought to himself,"this is the end". Another loud BANG came from the door, and Germany could hear it cracking. He began to wonder who was on the other side. The thought of Russia being the one breaking down the door struck fear deep into Germany's heart. He knew what tortures Russia could, and most likely would, provide."Maybe its the Americans, British, or French" Germany thought trying to relieve himself from the horrifying thought of Russian torture. The other allies would be less punishing than the Russians. But he knew the other allies were days away from Berlin, whilst the Russians were marching through his streets. Another loud BANG, which led to the barricaded door to visibly crack, led to Germany praying. Germany was definitely not a religious man, he wasn't sure if he even believed in a god, but at this point, he was ready to pray to any divine being willing to save him. He prayed that who ever was behind that crumbling door, would be merciful to him. He prayed that Italy, Japan, Prussia, and even Austria were okay. He prayed that he could be anywhere else in the world but this room. A single tear of fear trickled out of his eye, as the door finally burst.

For a moment, the figure who broke down the door remained shrouded in dust and smoke coming from the outside. But as he stepped in, his identity was revealed, Russia. The Russian, with a cheerful grin on his face, set down the battering ram, and began to slowly walk around the room."Good afternoon, Deutschland" Russia said, folding his arms behind his back,"you put up a good fight. As did your brother". Germany felt a tinge of anger as the Russian taunted about his defeat, but respectfully said,"Danke"."Don't worry, East Germany is alive an well, in a Russian containment camp" Russia said,"from what I've seen from going through Poland, you know a thing or two about containment camps"."His name is Prussia, and I had no part in those camps"."It is East Germany now, and don't lie to me, I do not like liars. I also don't like backstabbers" Russia said, unfolding his arms and revealing a lead pipe and faucet. He began walking towards Germany. Germany's mental block finally broke, and the whispering filled his ears,"kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" as the Russian got closer and closer.

* * *

Three days later, America, Britain, and several American and British soldiers burst through a wooden door, which had been used to replace the reinforced door that was knocked down."Freeze Germany, you're surrounded, at least from this side!" The American screamed, holding up a machine gun. But to his and England's surprise, the only ones in the room were Russia and a Russian commander, who were playing chess."Ah, good day comrades, it is victory for us, da?" Russia said, making a move and taking his opponents pawn. The other allies put down their guns, and England asked,"Russia, where is Germany?"."Oh, I captured him and several other Germans, and locked them in closet over there" Russia said, as the Russian commander failed to take Russia's king. America went over to the closet, unlocking and opening it, to see Germany and several s.s. Officers severely injured and crammed into the small closet."Russia dude, you can't do this stuff, even to your enemy, its not right!" America said, trying to pull the men out of the closet."It is war, da? I do what I want. How is pacific front going?" Russia asked, taking the commanders queen, causing him to curse in Russian."Whats it to you?" America asked aggressively."Oh nothing, just wondering, Did big boom go off yet?" Russia asked, losing a knight to the commander."DUDE! That's like totally top secret shit, don't talk about it! No" America said, accidentally dropping Germany, who groaned after hitting the ground."Sorry dude" America said, pulling him out and laying him on the ground."Ok. Check mate, I am winner. I must get the going friends, I will see you at next meeting, da? You can keep him, I've already claimed my keep" Russia said, packing up the chess board as the commander slammed the table in frustration. He and the commander walked out of the bunker, Russia turning and saying,"Oh, and America, enjoy big boom".

* * *

Authors comments

This was a dark hetalia story that I wasn't sure about writing. The holocaust, battle of Berlin, and atom bomb are taboos that are often avoided in the hetalia community. The Russian's were unforgivably brutal to the Germans after world war 2, killing, raping, and pillaging as they marched through Germany. Though these issues are controversial, it is important that we stay informed about these topics so we can never let them happen again. If requested, I will right a second chapter to this story about Prussia's insane hunting of Russia, which is less historical than this story. I hoped you enjoyed reading!


End file.
